MST3K 515 - The Wild Wild World of Batwoman
The Short 'Cheating' Synopsis A high school student learns the consequences when he gets caught cheating on an algebra test. Information *Edited by Chuck Lacey, the Coach from ''Why Study Industrial Arts? (Experiment #609). *This short was included on Shorts Vol 1, released by Rhino Entertainment on VHS in July 1998, and on DVD in February 2003 as part of The Mystery Science Theater 3000 Collection: Volume 2, a 4-DVD set with Cave Dwellers, Pod People and Angels Revenge. The Movie Synopsis The Ayjax Corporation has a new invention, an atomic-powered hearing aid capable of eavesdropping on conversations taking place anywhere. When they attempt to secure a patent for it, the Federal government orders them to destroy the invention within fifteen days. That period has elapsed and they have not done so, placing themselves in legal jeopardy. Batwoman is a crime fighter with a legion of assistants who aid her in combating evil. They have wrist-radios. The Ayjax corporation contracts with Batwoman, et al. to safeguard the hearing aid. Ratfink is a criminal mastermind and Batwoman's longtime nemesis. He and his ambitious, toadying scientist Professor Octavius Neon have learned of the device and are determined to acquire it as it will bring them "unheard of power and riches". With the assistance of Octavius' psychoactive “happy pill” (which causes involuntary dancing), they pursue their sinister designs and manage to acquire the hearing aid. Batwoman must retrieve the device, as well as one of her kidnapped batgirls. In the film’s climax, there is a confrontation between the two forces which results in the identity of Ratfink being revealed, as well as an atomic explosion. Information *D.C. Comics, which owns the rights to the characters Batman and Batgirl, sued the production company, Associated Distributors Productions, for copyright infringement. Contrary to popular belief, the production company won the lawsuit. After the popularity of the Batman TV series waned, the film was re-released as She Was a Hippy Vampire. *Most of the girls were cast when the strip club where they were working was raided by the police one night and closed down. The casting director showed up in front of the club as it was being closed and offered them all work in the film. *Katherine Victor created the Batwoman costume herself, since Jerry Warren would not hire a costume designer. She made the bat insignia with a cardboard cutout, outlined it on her chest with a drawing pencil, and filled it in with black eyeliner.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0061191/trivia *Late in the movie, some of the underground scenes were 'borrowed' from The Mole People, a film which co-starred Alan Napier (who later played Alfred on the 1960s Batman TV show) and was featured in an episode of MST3k. *Katherine Victor would later star in another Jerry Warren film - Frankenstein Island - where she played the "granddaughter" of Dr. Frankenstein. That movie later became a Rifftrax presentation. *Steve Brodie, who plays the detective, went on to play Dr. Vance in The Giant Spider Invasion. The Episode Host Segments Prologue: The game is Blackjack, Mike serving as the dealer. The Bots, however, are very weak on the rules. Invention Exchange (Segment One): Frank has come up with the Atomic Hair Dryer but sends mixed messages to Dr. F about the safety of the device and associated hair style, while Mike and the Bots prepare to banish back hair forever with the Razorback. Segment Two: Mike is enthralled with the 'Cheating' short they've watched, and decides that they should all prepare essays regarding the questions the narrator asked at the end of the short. Segment Three: The Bots give their essays about the 'Cheating' short. However, it soon becomes apparent that Crow has cheated. He repeats Gypsy's essay ("Cheating is bad. Richard Basehart is good.") word-for-word. Tom is incensed, and calls for Crow to be immolated. Segment Four: Tom, Mike, and Gypsy hold a meeting to decide what to do about Crow's cheating. A war of shunning breaks out. Closing (Segment Five): Mike, Gypsy and Tom decide to give Crow the chance to plead his case. However, it takes some prompting before Crow offers any form of apology. Mike reads a letter from a guy who is about to graduate from law school and wants to represent him in a suit against the Mads. Then we return to Deep 13 to see Frank flee from a woozy, irradiated Dr. F who is happy with his new hair style. Stinger: A batgirl bites one of her kidnappers. Notes * Gypsy quotes from Act 4, Scene 1 of ''The Merchant of Venice'' when she recommends leniency towards Crow. * Crow's wearing of military medals in Segment Five (as well as his self-serving non-apology) is apparently inspired by U.S. Marine Corps Lieutenant Colonel Oliver North, who testified in uniform before Congress regarding his involvement in the Iran-Contra scandal during the late 1980s. * This episode was originally released by Rhino as a DVD single; and the original packaging had a goof: On the back was a photo of Joel instead of Mike. Callbacks * "He didn't steal no bike neither!" (Teen-Age Strangler) * "I am the north wind." (The Day the Earth Froze) Obscure References *''"I just thought you were Baphomet there for a minute!"'' :Baphomet is a demonic-looking idol of disputed origins. *''"For all I know, it stars Robert Conrad and Ross Martin."'' :Robert Conrad and Ross Martin are actors best remembered for their roles as James West and Artemus Gordon on ''The Wild Wild West''. *''"Jeez, this kid could freak out Jame Gumb!"'' :Jame Gumb, a.k.a. Buffalo Bill, is a serial killer portrayed in The Silence of the Lambs ''who wore his victims' skin. *"Is this Ingmar Bergman’s first American movie?"'' :Swedish filmmaker Ingmar Bergman's movies are often moody and existential. *''(Servo singing) "What's the story, morning glory, what's the word, hummingbird? Have you heard about Hugo and Kim?"'' :A couple of lines from the song "Telephone Hour" in the musical Bye Bye Birdie. *''"Dear Joe McGinniss... I'm a big admirer of... uh oh..."'' : was an American novelist who found success with his novel , which followed the stage-managed politics of Richard Nixon's campaign. Bill's position as the head of the student council is probably why he's being depicted as an admirer of McGinniss' work. *''"You talkin' to me? Hey!"'' :A paraphrase from the movie . *''"Margaret Chase Smith!"'' :Margaret Chase Smith was a long-serving U.S. Senator from Maine. *''"Give us Barabbas! Barabbas!!"'' :In the New Testament, is the prisoner (in John he is described as a bandit; the books of Mark and Luke state he was a rioter) released by Pilate on the Passover feast day, instead of Jesus. *''"What do you do when you're branded, but you watch TV?"'' :Altered lyrics from the theme song of the 1965-66 TV series Branded, about a US Army cavalry captain unjustly drummed out of service. The actual lyrics were "What do you when you're Branded, but you know you're a man?" *''"Tonight, on The Red Shoe Diaries!"'' :Red Shoe Diaries is a series that aired on the cable TV network Showtime during the 1990s. It is a soft-core erotic anthology series starring David Duchovny. *''"It's like there's a party in my mouth and everyone's invited!"'' :A quote from the Simpsons episodes "Flaming Moe's" and "Homer at the Bat". *''"Vampirism: It does a body good!"'' :A play on the advertising slogan "Milk: It does a body good!" *''"I'm as mad as hell..."'' :A partial quote from the 1976 film Network. *''"Goodbye porkpie hat."'' :Reference to the Charles Mingus-written jazz tune "Goodbye Pork Pie Hat". *''"Patty Duke!" "Geraldine!" :Patty Duke was a well-known actress during the second half of the 20th century. Geraldine most likely refers to Geraldine Jones, a persona created by comedian Flip Wilson. *''"Hi, I'm Johnny Two Times! Johnny Two Times!"'' :"Johnny Two Times" is a minor character in Goodfellas, so nicknamed because he had a tendency to repeat himself. *''"Oh Donald!"'' :In the 1960s sitcom That Girl, the main character (played by Marlo Thomas) would frequently address her boyfriend by exclaiming "Oh, Donald!" *''"Simpson, eh?"'' :Referring to and spoken in the manner of Mr. Burns, the owner of the nuclear power plant on ''The Simpsons''. A recurring joke during the show's early seasons revolved around Burns not knowing who Homer Simpson was, despite Simpsons' frequent interactions with Burns. *''"Beakman's World!"'' :Beakman's World is an educational TV show about science that aired during the 1990s. *''"Pons and Fleischmann, still at it!"'' :In 1989, Stanley Pons and Martin Fleischmann claimed to have discovered a method of creating ; their results were unable to be reproduced and eventually rejected as possibly fraudulent. *''"Robert's Rules of WOW!"'' :A reference to , a still-used guide to proper parliamentary procedure first published in 1876. *''"It’s like a Warhol movie, only kinda weird."'' :Artist Andy Warhol made many movies, including one in 1964 called Batman Dracula - if not an inspiration, then a precursor to, The Wild Wild World of Batwoman. *''"I think the iocaine powder is in this one!"'' :A reference to the movie The Princess Bride in which a battle of wits takes place over two wine glasses, one of which (though actually both) has been poisoned with iocaine powder. * "After six months of lessons from Schmitt Music, I'm playing for my friends." :A chain of music stories, headquartered in Minnesota. *''"Welcome back my friends to the show that never ends...!"'' :First line of the first track of side two ("Karn Evil 9 – 1st Impression, Part 2") on the prog-rock group 's album (1973). *''"Stanley Owsley is smiling somewhere."'' : was one of the earliest and most prolific producers of LSD-25, making 1.25 million hits (270 mikes each, enough to seriously affect a user for at least eight hours) between 1965 and 1967. *''"Check out Shirley Chisolm in the background..."'' : was a seven-term member of Congress, from 1969 to 1983. Chisolm was the first black woman elected to Congress, serving New York's 12th congressional district *"Is this the Ayjax Development Corporation?" "Is Perseus in right now?" :Greek Mythology references featuring two different Greek heroes from two different stories. ::Ajax was a mighty warrior who fought during the Trojan War in The Iliad. Having been bested by Odysseus, he kills himself by falling on his sword. The two meet again in the Underworld during The Odyssey. ::Perseus was the half-God son of Zeus who is best known for slaying the Gorgon Medusa. He apparently never knew or met Ajax. *''"Keep your eyes on the road, your hands upon the wheeel..."'' :Lyrics from " " by . *''"Jane Goodall works her magic!"'' :Primatologist and anthropologist is best known for her long-term study of chimpanzee social interaction in Tanzania. *''"And I would walk 500 miles!"'' :From the song " " by . *''"Never mind the monsters..." "...here's the Sex Pistols!"'' :References the album . *''(singing) "I know you were out there somewhere havin' fun..."'' :A line from the Bob Marley song "Misty Morning". * "I like to stalk Rue McClanahan." : (1934-2010) is best known for her role as Blanche on the sitcom . *''"It's that one Kid in the Hall!"'' :'A reference to Scott Thompson's Buddy Cole character from the Canadian sketch comedy series . * "Hey, maybe it's ''Rope!"'' :Rope is a movie by Alfred Hitchcock. Hitchcock wanted it to be done as one extended scene, but the cameras of the time could only hold about 10 minutes of film, so he disguised the cuts by having the backs of the actors cover up the camera for a split second. * "I'll shoot myself if we ever meet again/Doesn't matter where, doesn't matter when..." :A reference to the ending of the film Dr. Strangelove or How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb, in which the song "We'll Meet Again" is played over shots of nuclear explosions. * "The Wild Wild World of Batwoman now ends its broadcasting day. (whistles Star-Spangled Banner)" :For years, many local television stations would end their broadcasting day with inspirational messages followed by pictures of scenic locals with the American National Anthem playing. Memorable Quotes Cheating (short) : talking on the phone. : '''John: Yes I know why you're calling... They did?... Oh... They did.... : Crow John: They found "the body" huh? : narrator reiterates the doubts John's teacher has on his test grade. : Narrator: Was there a shadow of doubt in Ms. Gramby's face as she looked at you? : Crow: Or was it lust? : envisioning his teacher's floating head hovering over his bed. : Servo John: Oh, hi Ms. Gramby... Ah... AAAHHHHHHH!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! GET IT AWAY!! The Wild Wild World of Batwoman (Movie) : directly lifted from [[The Mole People]] : Servo: What the... Hey! Mole people!! These movies have crashed! : Mike: Hey you got your Mole People on my Batwoman. : Crow: You got your Batwoman on my Mole People!! : the end dancing scene; Servo finally has had enough of this movie. : Servo: Eeeennnddd!!! Eeeeennnnddd!!! : Mike: Heh heh heh... What a "Wild World" of Batwoman. : Crow: Please do not use heavy machinery and avoid using sharp instruments after viewing this movie. Video Release * Commercially released on VHS by Rhino Entertainment in March 1999. *Commercially released on DVD by Rhino in January 2001. The single-sided DVD also includes the uncut/unMSTed version of the original movie. *On March 20, 2012, Shout! Factory re-released the episode as a DVD single. Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Episodes with shorts Category:Season 5 Category:Movies directed by Jim Mallon Category:Unrated movies Category:Superhero movies Category:Crime movies Category:Atomic films